


It’s a shame I don’t think they’ll notice (It’s a shame I doubt they even care)

by bumpy_blues



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Coming In Pants, FTM, FTM Will Graham, Hannibal loves him anyways, Hickeys, M/M, Praise Kink, Thighs, Transgender, Vibrator, Will Graham is a horny Bastard, caring sex, light dom/sub elements, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumpy_blues/pseuds/bumpy_blues
Summary: Will Graham is stressed and needs reliefHannibal is eager to help Will in any way he needs
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	It’s a shame I don’t think they’ll notice (It’s a shame I doubt they even care)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I’m sure it will be shit. I definitely projected onto Will but it turned out cute or whatever. The title doesn’t match but it’s one of my favorite Taking Back Sunday lyrics so I really don’t care. Anyways enjoy whatever this is.

Will had a hellish week. He had just closed a terrible case. For a man without kids and no desire to have them, children’s cases seemed to hit him the hardest. 

He was already on his way to his and Hannibal’s shared house. They had been together for a few months and decided sharing a living spaces worked best for them. With Will’s unpredictable mental states, as much as the older man hated admitting it, Hannibal felt safer having Will as close to him as possible. Even if this meant a few extra dogs around the house. 

When Will got home Hannibal was already busy preparing dinner for the two. Hannibal could sense Will was having a tough week and wanted to dedicate himself to removing some of Will’s stress. A nice dinner was all he had in mind. Nothing extreme, but enough to make sure Will felt loved and taken care of. He gave Will a glass of pricey red wine he had already gone though the hassle of pouring, and Will thanked him after a drawn out sip.

The dinner was lovely, Hannibal and Will had enjoyed it, and Will had offered to contribute to the dishes. Though it wasn’t what the psychiatrist had in mind, he didn’t want to prevent Will from helping if he truly wanted to. He knew that preventing it would only contribute to Will feeling off, if dishes helped regulate his feelings, Hannibal didn’t mind.

With the dishes taken care of, they sat together on the elegant sofa in their living room, Will laying with his his head in his boyfriend’s lap, and Hannibal reading and running his fingers through Will’s overgrown curly brown hair. They were content with this, soft moments like this weren’t shared often with their busy schedules, and the only thing they wanted to do after work was eat and sleep. 

Along with these schedules, the couple’s sex life left little to be desired. They hardly had time to bathe, let alone achieve any form of furthered intimacy. Will was extremely horny at this point. The two hadn’t fucked in weeks, and he was determined to relieve his stress in a different way. 

Will was terrible at initiating things, Hannibal had learned this early on. When the younger man started tracing his finger up and down the other man’s thigh, he knew he wanted more then the soft touches they had shared only moments before. Hannibal set down his book and sighed softly, then pulled Will into his lap, his soft pink lips only inches away from his own.

“Hey there beautiful” Hannibal whispered, watching the gleam in Will’s eye. Hannibal wanted to make Will feel good, he wanted the other to let go of control and allow Hannibal to dominate him. Will leaned in to Hannibal, and closed the distance between them. 

They started sweet and slow, Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, and Hannibal cupped Will’s head in his hands. After a few minutes, the two became more desperate, and hands moved under shirts and threaded through curly hair. The two only parted when there simply wasn’t enough air left, then resumed after a few sharp breaths. Hannibal removed his hands from Will’s head and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Despite being born female Will had identified as male for several years now. Hannibal had no issue with this. He loved Will no less, and did everything he could to make him comfortable in his own skin.

He ran his hands over the dark fabric pushing Will’s chest. He had been wearing it much too long and needed to take it off, but that was much easier said than done. Hannibal had an idea, he knew one way to get his boyfriend to cooperate. 

“Will you take it off darling, I want to go get something” Hannibal asked kindly. Will’s heart rate began to speed up. He had been wearing the chest binder for almost 10 hours, but he had no plans to remove it. As Hannibal got up, Will decided not to fight. He slipped it over his head after Hannibal had disappeared into their bedroom. He looked down at his chest and sighed. He hated the sight of the soft breasts hanging down. He didn’t hate their being, he just hated how they reminded him of the way he was born, something he has tried so hard to escape but felt as if he never could. 

Hannibal had returned with a small box and placed it next to the sofa. He had removed his clothes down to his boxers during his absence. He pulled Will back into his lap, determined to make him feel good. They had already established their boundaries, and had multiple safe words in place for different types of discomfort. 

Hannibal began kissing down his lover’s neck, sucking dark bruises all around while Will let out soft noises. He couldn’t help himself, and let out a loud moan when Hannibal reached the sweet spot on the side of his neck. Hannibal peppered his neck in small kisses and being working his way further down.

He became excited when he reached Will’s chest. Will didn’t mind stimulation from there, in fact, he actually happened to enjoy it a fair amount. Hannibal took one of Will’s breasts into his mouth. Will let out a light moan as Hannibal started sucking and biting the flesh. He released his mouth from the swelling nipple and blew cold air onto it. Will shivered and moaned at the cool sensation coursing through him. Hannibal licked his fingers and began teasing his other nipple. 

Will was getting impatient. He needed stimulation where it mattered. He reached down to remove his pants and was greeted with a sizable wet spot coating his boxers. Hannibal smiled at this, he loved the things he could do to Will. 

“Look at my baby boy, we haven’t even started and you’re already dripping wet for me. You’re so good to me baby.” Will shivered at the words. His praise kink would always get the best of him. Tired of being denied pleasure, he began to rut himself against Hannibal’s thigh. The wetness in his underwear was a strange sensation, but Hannibal smiled, he was waiting for this. He helped the boy out of the constricting fabric, then looked down at the small box he had retrieved earlier.

“Would you like to see what’s in the box sweetheart?” Hannibal questioned. Will nodded while desperately grinding himself on Hannibal. He pushed Will off of his thigh to grab the package. Inside was a long ribbon and a vibrator. Hannibal wanted to watch Will fall apart on his thigh, nothing excited him more than the thought of Will gasping and moaning while fucking himself on the vibrator.

Hannibal tied the vibrator to his own thigh, and instructed Will to resume his desperate attempt at friction. He turned it on low as Will ground his clit onto the toy, letting out a loud moan. He felt his stomach lurch as he slowly got into it. He held onto Hannibal for stability, already dripping down the man’s thigh. Hannibal turned it up as Will became more desperate. Encouraging the small boy to treat himself. His hips were thrusting against the toy without thought. 

Hannibal was overjoyed with the sight of the other man falling apart in front of him. He started to palm himself gently, whispering praise into Will’s ear. Will’s moans were the only noise you could hear in the room. Hannibal slid his hand down his boxers and pressed a sweet kiss to Will’s face. Will whimpered and Hannibal began working his own cock, stroking lazily and rubbing Will’s thigh. 

With one particularly loud moan, Will came undone. His vision went white and he felt fireworks explode through his system and he covered Hannibal’s thigh with his finish. Hannibal turned off the vibrator and held out his arm for Will to cuddle into him. Will got closer to the man and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Will could hear Hannibal starting to get closer. He sucked lazy marks on the man’s neck, taking in the small moans and groans the other produced. With seconds, Hannibal came undone in his boxers. Will kissed Hannibal softly as he rode out his orgasm. For the first time in weeks, they both felt completely at peace.

After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Hannibal got up to retrieve a towel, then wiped himself, Will and the couch with it. “You did so good sweet boy” Hannibal cooed. Will blushed softly at this. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the sex sometimes. Hannibal always took great care of him.

When Hannibal was finished cleaning up a bit, he stood Will up and guided him into the bathroom. Hannibal drew and bath and removed his boxers, dragging Will into the tub along with him. “Thank you for that, I needed it” Will admitted. “Any time darling” Hannibal responded. He smiled and washed Will’s hair gently, making sure it was nice and clean. He ran soap over his body, careful not to bring too much attention to areas that were pleasurable for some time, but now left Will uncomfortable. 

When they had finished the bath, they dressed in pajamas. Hannibal with a silky matching shirt and pants, and Will with just a t-shirt. They got into bed and Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will. Will smiled at this and scooted closer to him. Hannibal rubbed Will’s back sweetly, and swill began to drift off. Within minutes, Hannibal was doing the same, and soon both men were soundly asleep


End file.
